RWBY: PSA
by Dust2Dust17
Summary: A series of PSA's featuring the cast of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Here's a little side series I'm adding into the rotation that I'll be updating from time to time as the ideas come. It's basically a RWBY edition of the PSA's Red Vs Blue does during their seasons, and my take on what they'd entail. It may involve items on my 100 themes list which has been on hiatus for a bit as I've focused writing on my other works, speaking of which, will continue to be updated. I've just been busy since I've been back at school recently. More will come for those, and hopefully this gets some good reception as well. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you lads and lasses next time!**

* * *

The view pans downward as we come into view of two young teenage girls, one short in stature with red highlights in her brunette hair and the other much taller with two rabbit ears poking out of her brown locks of hair.

"Hiya, everyone! I'm Ruby Rose from the popular web series, RWBY!" Ruby greeted with a smile.

"And I'm Velvet Scarlatina from the same show." Velvet bowed respectfully.

"For those of you who have been fans since the beginning, you know we here at Beacon have already had story arcs about valuable life lessons," Ruby began to explain. "Like standing up to bullies and being true to yourself."

"That's right, Ruby." Velvet nodded. "But there is another problem we need to address that can't be personified in our show, and that's-"

"YARR!" A voice from behind them screamed out as a sugar-hyped Nora came barging through between the two, wearing an eyepatch and admiral's cap as she towed a wagon full of syrup bottles along behind her. "Ye'll never take me booty from me!"

She was followed in quick succession by a very annoyed platinum blonde with her riding crop grasped tightly in her hand. "Miss Valkyrie, come back here with the cafeteria's stock of syrup this instant!" Goodwitch ordered as she chased the redhead, leaving the two girls slightly bewildered.

"...Piracy." Velvet finally finished.

"To better help explain what piracy is, we've brought in a team of experts to help us out! Here they are; Emerald Sustrani..." Ruby introduced as she gestured to the dark skinned thief to her right.

"Um...Is this really happening right now?" Emerald asked, confused what was going on.

"Roman Torchwick..."

"Relax, Sweetheart. This isn't canon. Why do you think I'm here if everyone saw me get eaten?" Roman asked as he suddenly happened to be next to the master caper.

"And Scarlet David!" Ruby finished as the crimson-haired swashbuckler appeared next to Roman.

"Wait, wot?" Scarlet asked with a confused expression. "Why am I here? I've never pirated anything in my life."

"Oh, really?" Roman leaned in. "You're sure about that, Kid?"

"What are you insinuating?" Scarlet asked, now more uncomfortable than he was confused.

"I think Roman's getting at the fact that pirating material things isn't just getting a boat and hunting for treasure." Velvet explained.

"Precisely, Honey Bun!" Roman grinned. "Emerald, let's walk our friends here through the different types of piracy that happen every day."

* * *

 **Movie Piracy**

Emerald sat in the center of Professor Port's classroom, which had been converted into a makeshift movie theatre for a student funded movie night. All sorts of students, from Beacon or other schools alike, sat around as they watched a film starring a much younger Professor Port in an embellished action flick that was still in black and white. "If you haven't seen at least one of these kinds of warning commercials during a trip to the movies, you're about as blind as Fox and as deaf as Miles Luna when it comes to hearing the anguished cries of the RWBY Fandom for him to stop." Emerald explained.

"Hey!" Fox and Jaune complained in unison before being shushed by nearby movie-goers.

Continuing, Emerald looked around. "Now there's a written list of the don'ts to do in movie theaters. You don't text because it's rude..."

A few rows up, Yang was on her Scroll sending a message to Ruby before an elbow from a bulky man in red sunglasses got her attention.

"Hey, do you mind?" Junior asked. "That's rude."

"So is your interrupting of my text." Yang fought back before turning back to her phone.

"You shut off your phone because taking phone calls during a movie is annoying..." Emerald added.

Down in front, everyone groaned at the sound of a ringtone set to EDM music, and more so as Neon actually answered its call. "Hello? Oh my gosh, Hey, Flynt! Where are you? You're missing such a great movie!" she gushed before a flying spear pinned her phone to the wall beside her.

"Take it outside next time, you annoying hairball!" Dew called from across the row of seats.

By now, two fights had broken out between Yang and Junior and Neon and Dew, luckily spilling out into the hall as the rest of the audience sighed in relief of peace and quiet being restored.

"And finally," Emerald finally finished. "There's recording the movie for your own distribution." She then gestured to Mercury as he held a small video camera towards the screen, recording the movie for himself. "This is a form of piracy because it takes away a fraction of the actual box office gross. If you get caught doing this, you can be federally prosecuted."

That last statement was punctuated as the silver haired hitman heard somebody clearing their throat next to him. He turned to see Sun and Neptune holding their badges out at him. "Junior Dectectives! You're going to jail, dirtbag!" Sun ordered.

"Yeah! Our badges make it official!" Neptune added.

"Ah, well I guess you caught me.."Mercury shrugged before suddenly pointing out something behind them. "Hey look! Team SSSN fangirls that want autographs!"

"What? Where?" The two asked together as they swiveled their heads around, giving Mercury the time he needed to escape.

* * *

 **Music Piracy**

"Another example comes from a similar form of entertainment." Roman said as he sat in the middle of Beacon's library, specifically nearby the computers available for student use. In fact, some were currently using it, including a few students from out of town.

"Oh, sweet! The new Achieve Men album just dropped!" Reese commented as she clicked the "Buy Now" button on the band's web store, only for a pop-up to alert her the CD's had sold out. "Really? Dammit!"

"Hey, that's no big deal." Flynt spoke up, looking over from his monitor next to her. "I just downloaded it off this sharing site."

"Oh, cool. Can you send me the link?" the skater girl asked.

"Sure...for twenty lien." Flynt smirked.

"What? That's a complete ripoff!" Reese protested.

"Hey, when your family business goes under, ya gotta make money somehow." the trumpeteer shrugged.

"Only problem here, kiddies..." Roman raised a finger as he stepped in on their conversation. "...is that musicians work hard to make that money, so making money off something they poured blood, sweat, and tears into is really not cool."

"And illegal downloading onto these monitors is prohibited as well." Goodwitch said, tapping her crop in one hand while the two students gulped at the thought of being in trouble.

* * *

"Wow...I had no idea those could be considered as piracy." Scarlet wondered aloud.

"Well, now we do, Scarlet." Velvet said as she patted the buccaneer on the back. "And with that, we'll see you next time, everyone!"

"Actually, Velvet, there's one more we haven't talked about yet." Ruby interjected.

"Oh, we haven't?" Velvet asked, unaware of what Ruby meant, since this wasn't in the script.

"Yep. Copyright Infringement!" Ruby shouted as she shoved a folder of papers in the rabbit Faunus' face. Upon looking through it, she came across a court summons and numerous pictures of her and her weapon in action fighting off hacked robot drones with light copies of Team RWBY's weapons. "Crescent Rose and its design belong to Rose Weapon Productions LLC and we have evidence you copied its use without my consent! Your illegally copying of weapons ends here, fiend!"

"Wha-Ruby!? You're suing me?" Velvet gasped in shock.

"You can ask that to my lawyer." Ruby humphed as she gestured to Weiss, who stood behind her in a suit and skirt that made her look like a younger version of her sister.

"How did I even get roped into this?" Weiss sighed in disappointment of herself.

"We'll see you in court, Velvet." the scythe wielder glared as she stormed off with the heiress serving as her legal advisor in tow, leaving the Faunus girl completely confused.

"Is this really happening?" she asked again, only for her ask to fall on deaf ears.


	2. Chapter 2

It was that time of the school year again at Beacon Academy where the student library had never been busier. With the end of the year fast approaching, as many young Huntsman and Huntresses as the hall could accomodate were studying for the upcoming exams, either sitting at desks or computer terminals. The only two that weren't turned to face us as the camera panned over to them.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Lie Ren of Team JNPR, from the popular web-series, 'RWBY'." Ren greeted as he introduced himself.

"And I am Pyrrha Nikos from the same team and show." Pyrrha waived as she stood next to him.

"For many of you reading this, it may be coming up on that time of year again." Ren began to explain. "These next few weeks is when many high-school and college students begin taking their final exam of the year."

"That's right, Ren." Pyrrha nodded. "This can tend to be a stressful time for many who need to spend all the time they can allow to make sure they are prepared for these final tests." To make an example out of her point, she moved to the side to reveal the table she and her stoic comrade were standing in front of. On it, surrounded by textbooks and piles of notebook paper scribbled all over with notes, Jaune and Nora were busy cramming for their respective tests they had to take very soon. Nora was going over notes, trying to decipher what was stuff she actually noted down from her classroom doodles and games of Hangman with Ruby, while Jaune seemed to have his eyes glued to a textbook called "Dust Applications 101".

"Which, Pyrrha, is why we're here to give you all some tips on how to keep in top condition to prepare for these tests." Ren added, walking over to Jaune and removing his textbook to reveal the X-Ray and Vav comic he had underneath it. "First off, remove all distractions."

"What? How did you know I was reading that?" Jaune complained, upset he was caught.

"Jaune, you don't even use Dust in combat." the ninja pointed out, reading the book's title.

"Hah! He's gotcha there, Jauney!" Nora laughed, only for her humor to be defused as Pyrrha looked over the notes she was reading, only to find a page covered in hearts with the words "ReNora 4-ever" being doodled with the pencil in her hand. "I-I can explain!"

"Sure you two can." Pyrrha chuckled as she rolled her eyes.

"Pyrrha, trust me." Jaune said in his defense. "We want to pass these finals, but there's so much work we need to put in for it! We don't even know where to begin!"

"Lucky for you, Jaune, we're here to help you two with that." Ren smiled.

* * *

 **"** One way to make this a bit more enjoyable is by making a game out of it." Pyrrha suggested as she stood in the hall between her team and RWBY's dorms, both with the doors wide open. In RWBY's room, the four girls sat around Yang as she read off a series of trivia questions pertaining to their studies with a series of snacks each team member enjoyed. For every question Ruby, Weiss, and Blake got right, they would either get a strawberry cream cookie, a milano, or fish-flavored biscuit respectively.

"Okay, this one's for you Ruby. Which Huntsman team was the first to infuse dust with one of their teammates' weapons?"

"Oh, I should know this...IVRY?" Ruby guessed with hopeful eyes.

"Ooooh, so close, but no, Sis." Yang sighed as her sister pouted. "Blake, Weiss? Any steals?"

"I believe it was Oxanna Krahsny or Team ORCD, right?" Weiss guessed.

"Bingo, Ice Queen!" Yang cheered as she tossed a milano cookie to the heiress, much to the dismay of Ruby. Just before she could take a bite, Blake caught her hand just out of reach of her mouth.

"Actually, you're both wrong in a way." Blake interjected. "You got the team right, Weiss, but not the member. It was Ross Corva, who lined his morningstar spikes with fire dust to turn it into an actual fireball."

Yang furrowed her brow as she turned to a book by her side, flipping through the pages and reading a passage that made her eyes widen. "Golly, Blake, you're right! My mistake!" Yang said in surprise as she ripped the milano from Weiss' hand and gifted Blake a biscuit, leaving Ruby and Weiss looking on sadly and jealously as Blake enjoyed her third treat in a row. "Don't get so down, you two. We've still got alot more to go!"

Pyrrha smiled as she turned to her room, hoping to see if Jaune and Nora decided to follow in their rival's footsteps, only to be shocked to find a much more barbaric test going on. Jaune was being held shirtless, hands tied to a hook hanging from the ceiling, and standing in a large tub of water on the floor filled up to his shins as Nora kept her hands on a car battery, absorbing electricty. The spartan could only put two and two together before rushing in. "Wha-Nora! What is all this!"

"Not now, P-Money! Jaune's trying to focus on the answer!" Nora scolded. "Now, Jaune, what was the name of the first female Atlesian General to be appointed to the rank?"

"Pyrrha, please help me." Jaune begged, ignoring the question.

"WRONG! It was General Erika Blancford!" Nora snapped as she plunged her hand into the pool, using her semblance to send a jolt of electricity through the water and electrocute her team leader, simultaneously making him scream in shock, literally.

Across the hall, one could hear Ruby say "Hey, did somebody hear a girl screaming?"

* * *

"Well, I can see that worked about as well as expected..." Ren sighed, after listening to Jaune's retelling of their first attempt to make studying a little less tedious.

"Oh, come on, Ren!" Nora whined. "We were just getting into the Lightning Round!"

"Nora, your idea for the lightning round was moving the tub into the thunderstorm outside and having Jaune hold a metal rod over his head." Ren deadpanned.

"Thank you, by the way, for pulling the plug on that." Jaune gratefully nodded, still jittery from the ordeal.

"No need for that. You'll both be happy to know this plan's much less painful." Ren waived it off as they walked down the corridor of the lecture halls towards one of their classrooms. "Some teachers will have special study sessions to review subjects you either are having trouble on or missed."

"So you got us one with Professor Oobleck?" Jaune asked, stopping as they started to pass by his class.

"No, sadly." Ren shook his head. "Professor Oobleck's only offered his to upperclassmen teams."

"Then who's working with the younger class?" Nora asked.

"That would be I, Miss Valkyrie!" Both students twirled to look behind them and find Professor Peter Port beaming behind them, and also his mustache. "Now, we musn't dilly-dally! You both are in for a treat! I haven't had my students come for my eight-hour review session since you were both still in kindergarten!"

"Eight...hours?" Jaune asked. He could barely stay awake for the original hour long class he had with the eccentric gentleman. Eight hours would be more torture than Nora's studying game.

"Don't worry, Mister Arc. We'll break for dinner at about the six hour mark." Port reassured him as he took the young man by the arm and walked into his classroom, Nora right behind him with a more positive outlook on the subject of being locked in a room with Professor Port for a third of a day. "Now, have I ever told you students about the time I fought off a Cancer with my bare hands?"

* * *

Jaune slumped into his room, completely exhausted from forcing himself to stay awake after listening to Port ramble on about his adventures for what felt like forever. "Never...Again..." Jaune sighed as he dropped himself onto his bed.

"That bad, hmm?" Pyrrha asked, looking up from one of her leader's comics she developed a liking for thanks to him.

"So...much...cramming...of knowledge..." Nora whined as she followed Jaune in and flopped onto her bed in a similar fashion as the blonde.

"It sounds like you two've been working hard." Ren commented.

"You don't know the half of what we went through with Port..." Jaune replied.

"I thought it'd just be a study session." Nora continued. "He actually pulled in real Cancers and Beowolves for us to fight!"

"Then it sounds like you tow need something to unwind with." Ren suggested.

"B-But, Ren, in here? With Jaune and Pyrrha watching?" Nora asked, waiting for her stoic best friend to realize what he just said.

"Wha-Nora! I didn't mean that!" he defended before muttering "Later." under his breath.

"What Ren means is there's a stressbuster party Team CFVY's throwing in the student lounge." Pyrrha answered. "Most schools around this time have events such as this one to give students a chance to have a break from their studies and final projects and relax and have fun."

"Sounds fine by me." Jaune shrugged, smiling a bit. "You up for it, Nora?"

"PARTY TIME!" Nora suddenly cheered, revitalized at the opportunity to have some fun for the first time since finals week had started. With her bolting out the door, the rest of her team soon followed afterwards.

* * *

After a few hours of dancing, laughing, and drinking punch that for once, wasn't spiked by Coco, the party ended with Goodwitch's arrival to enforce student curfew. Team JNPR went to bed relaxed and tired, ready to take on their exams in the morning. They awoke the next day, quickly getting washed and dressed, visiting the cafeteria with RWBY to get a healthy breakfast, and then went to their respective testing rooms.

"So we hope some of these tips will help you pass your finals." Pyrrha smiled. "Sorry for the abrupt ending, but ours are about to begin!"

"Pyrrha, before we end this, I have one more tip." Ren interjected.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't forget to study instead of just handing out studying tips for finals." he deadpanned. "I learned that the hard way."

"Oh, dear..." Pyrrha suddenly began silently lamenting. She had been helping Jaune and Nora prepare to study for their finals so much, she and Ren completely forgot to take care of theirs! Maybe there would still be some time to do some last second cramming, she thought as she whipped out her text book-

"Miss Nikos..." Professor Goodwitch interruped. "Please put your book away. It's time to begin your exam."

No such luck.


End file.
